


【银土】烙情  第一章

by flying_fish



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《烙情》是原人物背景设定，全文共分为三章。





	1. 第1页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

歌舞町的某个不起眼的旅馆里，正在上演着背德的活春宫。

两个男人的喘息声，呻吟声，叹息声。  
年轻的肉体彼此纠缠着，撕咬着，渴求着。

黑发的男人跪在床上，头埋进枕头里紧紧咬着被子一角，汗湿的头发乱做一团，双手抓扯着床单青筋毕现。他发出轻微的呜咽声，伴随着如大型猫科动物般结实紧窄的腰腹部微微抽搐，理智已经接近崩溃的边缘。只因为有个银发的男人正用力地朝他那隐秘的部位进攻着，银发男人赤红的瞳孔极具兽性，他愉悦的表情像是很享受身下男人的颤抖，他紧扣着黑发男人的腰，似乎是怀着要弄坏他的决心将自己的欲望冲撞到他的最深处。

“银、银时！”黑发男人突然叫出声来，藏蓝色的眼睛朦胧地让人心生怜爱，他几乎是祈求着：“不行了.....我真的、不行......！”

银发男人轻笑了一声，附下身子在他满是汗珠的背上亲吻舔舐着，引起了身下那人一阵颤抖。一双常年握剑的手布满老茧，在黑发男人的胸口粗鲁地抚摸揉捏着早已被弄得红肿的乳尖，然后一路向下划去——

“啊！魂淡！不、要弄了！”  
下意识地想要并腿，却已经来不及了。因为他的性器此刻经不起任何挑逗了，银时的手握住了它，力道适中地抚摸着又牢牢扼住他的喷发。

“我叫你十四，可以吗？”银时凑在他的耳边，滚烫的呼吸伴随着颤抖的声音。  
“可恶！......快放手啊！”

“十四！”还没弄清楚是不是得到了允许，银时低吼了一声便开始加速冲撞，以至于黑发男人觉得自己的耻骨都要被撞碎一般，性器不断地分泌出粘液渴望着解放，突然间，银时感觉到令人窒息的紧缚感。那里，是令两个人快感迸发的所在。

“银时！哈——！呼呼......”身体的深处传来的快感让他双膝发软，腿间被释放出来的精液弄得湿漉漉，在他几乎要趴下去的瞬间银时展开双臂抱住了他。黑发男人的耳边传来一声闷哼，银时将自己的热液撒在了他身体的最深处。

“你这个——混蛋！” 

高潮的余韵还没有散去，黑发男人涣散的神志还没有完全得到恢复，便拼尽最后一点力气朝银时的脸上打了过去，低声咒骂着：“都说了不能做得那么过分，听不懂吗？！”

“喂！你轻点啊！”坂田银时揉着左脸，不悦地说：“我看十四你不也很舒服的嘛！床上不要摆张鬼副长的臭脸啊，看着真让人不爽！”

“嘁！不要擅自叫我的名字。”土方十四郎挣扎着从床边的制服口袋里掏出向一支烟点上。“这种事做太多我可受不了，老子的腰......！”他尝试着动了一下，从后穴到腰部的酸痛地让他忍不住皱起了眉头。

银时右手撑着脑袋，望着他情潮未退的脸：棱角分明的侧脸称得上俊美，鬓角处有汗珠淌下，而微启的双唇间烟雾缓缓溢出，那画面简直性感到极点，看得出神时情不自禁地小声说：“土方，我们正式交往吧.......”  
“好啊。”  
“唔？！”银时两眼放光地看着他。   
“你把桂小太郎送到真选组屯所门口。我就考虑一下。”

“......”银时泄气地躺平，左手臂枕在脖子低下，沮丧地说：“我真的不知道他在哪里，你总是这样逼我也没办法啊！”

“那就等我抓到他再说吧！”土方趴在床上，懒懒地吐了口烟，继续说道：“那家伙这半年来可是给我们添了不少的麻烦，桂小太郎，老子总有一天要抓到他！”

“喂！”银时的脸色阴沉下来了，扳过土方的脸不由分说地封住他的嘴，一只手抚摸着后颈窝不让他躲开，舌头撬开他的牙齿，放肆地汲取着他的汁液，撅住舌尖的力道令土方晕眩，但他还是抓住最后一点理智，用力推开银时：“魂淡！你干嘛！”

“不要，在我的床上提别的男人。”  
“诶？！”

望着银时一脸认真的表情，土方有些懵了：他在说些什么啊！

身边的坂田银时发出均匀的呼吸声，那完全放松的面容像个孩子一样恬静。银色的卷发乱糟糟的支棱着，却毫不影响他安睡。此刻身体还感觉到有些沉重的土方十四郎却毫无睡意。他习惯性在失眠的时候抽烟，最近的烟瘾似乎比以前更大了。

为什么会和银时变成这种关系，还要从半年前说起。

半年前，真选组内部发生了一次大事件。伊东鸭太郎联同激进派攘夷志士高杉晋助发动了一场颠覆真选组的动乱，而土方却因妖刀附身无法拯救危难中的真选组。坂田银时，这个整日里和他争吵不休的男人，竟然成了他唯一可以拜托的人。

当看到他穿着和自己一样的制服奋战时，土方心里产生了动摇的，但是不知道为何，事件结束的时候他一点也想不起当时的情景。

那时候银时伤痕累累，特别是被万齐琴弦割伤的部分，有些地方甚至伤到了骨骼。他在医院躺了半个月，也许是不知道见面说些什么吧，土方一次也没去看他。银时出院后，两个人偶然在街上相遇了。土方很别扭地说了声谢谢，而银时却铁青着脸二话不说把他拉去了旅馆。

后来的事，大概是土方的半推半就吧，也可以说是银时的顺水推舟，就变成现在这种情况。背德的同性之爱，从痛楚中提炼出来的快感令他犹如饮鸩止渴。不管是睁开眼还是闭上眼，银时那双赤瞳仿佛总在注视着他。这半年以来，坂田银时从没有说过什么也未曾要求过什么，两个人却还是上过好几次床了。

“土方，我们正式交往吧！”

银时的话回响在耳边，可是这种关系到底算什么......

土方朝空中吐了口烟，深深地叹了口气。至于为什么银时会抱他，理由他并不确定，但是自己又为什么会接受了呢？  
看来我也是病的不轻啊！土方自嘲地笑了一下。如果单纯是肉体关系，也没什么好烦恼的。但是坂田银时和攘夷活跃分子桂小太郎似乎私下有着来往，如果说用这种关系作为抓捕桂的便利条件，那就真的太看轻他鬼副长土方十四郎了。

嘁！这些事情到时候再说吧！土方瞥了一眼手机，已经下午5点钟了，他该回去了，且不说近藤的问长问短，冲田总悟那小子不知道又会说出什么话来。

拖着几乎快要断掉的腰起身处理掉那些令他尴尬的体液，然后穿好制服，将立在墙边的刀重新挂到腰间，临出门前他悄悄地把房钱放在银时的枕边。这么做没别的意思，就是考虑到那家伙长期入不敷出，家里还养着个小女孩和巨型宠物。

还是和银时保持距离吧！  
土方立刻摈弃摈弃这种念头，因为他每一次都会这么想，然而每一次都又会沉溺于银时的诱惑，他不悦地啧了一声。

土方十四郎刚刚回到屯所，就发现院子里一队的冲田总悟和四队杉原总司正在整队。他径直走到门廊前站着的近藤勋面前，点了支烟问道：“近藤老大，有行动吗？我怎么没接到通知？”

“总悟说给你打电话关机了。你回来的正好！”近藤拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他跟着进房间来，两个人在小桌前做好之后，近藤这才说道：“今晚上在歌舞町镇西园街有个行动，线报是坎特利尔星的人倒卖违禁药品，杉原他们跟了一个多星期了，确定是今晚上交易，但是购买方有可能是某个官员哦。”

“违禁药品？莫不是.....大麻吗？”  
“不是，说是可以让普通人的体能瞬间提高十倍以上的药品，吃了这种药好像连疼都感觉不到，但是这药时效很短，也就一小时左右吧！”近藤介绍道，他注视着土方：“因为担心杉原一个队有危险，所以让冲田也跟着去了。”

“你的意思是让我也跟着去，对吧？”土方轻声咳嗽了一下说道，他是从近藤担心的眼神中看出来的。  
“嗯！十四，注意安全！如果遇到服药的死士，不要和他们碰硬。药品不是最关键，最主要的是找到是卖家。还有——”

“还有就是注意总悟！那家伙总是喜欢冲在最前面，如果和那些死士战斗恐怕会有危险，对吧？”土方接过他的话。比起土方和冲田，近藤总是考虑的更多。

“你去和杉原、总悟碰一下吧！我还有点事情要去总局一趟，今晚上的行动你来总指挥吧！近藤和土方都站起身来，朝外面走去。


	2. 第2页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

晚上10点多钟，监察组的人来电话报告了准确的交易地点。冲田总悟挂掉电话，直接去土方的寝室找他。土方此时正在写字，对于他来说，行动之前练几笔，能让他更加冷静，而且可以思考行动中可能存在的问题。

“土方，交易地点改到西塘五町目一个染料仓库里。”总悟在他旁边坐好，从地上捡起几页他写好的字帖，煞有介事地看着。  
“西塘五町目？”土方将笔放到烟台旁，愣了一下。  
“就在万事屋前面两条街的位置。”总悟介绍道。

土方皱了眉头，嘟囔着：“关万事屋什么事？！”  
“呵呵，我以为你想知道呢！”冲田半开玩笑地说，随后站起来说：“对了，土方最好快一点，十点半准时出发，杉原已经在大门外等着呢！”

土方瞥了一眼刀架旁边的小闹钟，指针正指向10点25，他立刻站起来骂道：“混蛋！你是故意的吧！“总悟朝他做了个鬼脸，顺手带上了滑门。

整整在西塘五町目附近潜伏了一个多小时，那个染料仓库依然没有任何动静。从那里飘散出来的气味令人很不舒服，大家都显得有些不耐烦。杉原压低声音问道：“副长，情报会不会出错了？”

“不会，大家再耐心等等！”土方直觉今晚上必定有大事发生，因为这一带安静得太不寻常了。

十几分钟过后，大家突然都屏住呼吸。因为有五六个人穿着黑色斗篷的人从街道的一边慢慢地朝仓库走去了。冲田总悟猫着腰，右手紧紧握住刀柄，已经做好了攻击的准备，土方却拉住了他：“再等等，交易的另一方还没有来！”

不会儿，有一顶轿子一路小跑也停在了那仓库的门口，从上面下来的人包裹着头巾，轿夫门也是带着帽子，四处观望了一下便跟着主人走进了仓库。  
“大家注意，尽量抓活的！”土方咬着烟头下达了最后的命令：“行动！”

冲田带着一队以及土方从正面进攻，杉原带着四队的人包围整个仓库。还没等大家靠近仓库，只听见黑暗里有人大喊了一声：“有警察！有警察！快跑！”

果然有人在外面放哨！  
这一点和土方猜测的差不多，他抽出日本刀冲在最前面，一脚踹开大门，冲田紧跟其后，后面传来了和队员们和埋伏在四周的罪犯打斗的声音。

仓库里充斥着浓烈的染料的气味，甚至有些熏眼睛，真选组的队员们只觉得被这味道刺激的头脑发晕。而房间里的人各个都缠着头巾和护目镜，桌子上摆着两个手提箱，都是打开的的，里面有些白色的药瓶，大概是听到了“报警”声，手忙脚乱地将药品收好，鸟兽散般地四处逃去。

难道想利用这一点作为拖延时间吗？太天真了吧！土方快速分辨出其中一个头目一般打扮的人追了过去，而冲田则朝另一队人冲过去。然而在黑暗中，仅凭着电筒的光线根本无法辨认继续追逃是不是会有危险。  
“啊！”  
土方十四郎完全是凭借对刀的熟悉，举起刀挡住了从上方跳下来的人，用力劈下来的一刀，自身重力加上钢刀的共振，土方觉得手腕像是要断掉了一样钝疼。还没有完全调整好应对的刀法，对方快速地挥舞着刀朝他的腰部斩过来。微弱地光线下，他看到那人带着面具，充血且无神的眼睛透过镜片正瞪着他，手里握着的是一把巨大的斩刀，自己的日本刀相比之下简直就像是玩具，如果强硬去接招，不仅到刀有被斩断的危险，连自己都无法幸免，土方只能先左右闪躲，再寻找机会反击。

除了能听到刀剑碰撞的声音之外，真选组的成员们很快就失去相互之间的联系。土方心里很担心大家的处境，因为这些人显然是服过药的人，连他对付起来都显得吃力，其他人的话......

“走！”前面不远处传来一声大喝，只见那人手里的刀都已经举过头顶了却戛然而止，就像是被暂停按钮的机器一般。

土方瞅准时机，举起剑朝那人刺了过去。那人动作机械地微微侧身，被刺中了手臂。他闻到了血腥的气温，然而那人没有任何停顿地快步朝刚才传出召唤声的方位跑去。

顾不上寻找黑暗中战斗着的其他队员，土方立刻追了出去，借着月光朝前追了一条街，站在一个三岔路口土方停住了脚步，从地上的血迹确定了追击的方向。血迹一路滴到一户人家门前。土方正要冲进去的时候，有人叫住了他。

“土方？你在这种地方干什么？”

那人从暗处慢慢走到路灯下，土方不禁睁大眼睛。白色团云图的长衫，银色的自然卷发，以及腰间的木刀，带着几分醉意的声音他再熟悉不过了。

“坂田，为什么你在这里？！”土方吃惊地问道，紧握着钢刀的手心开始冒汗。  
“我回家。”银时眨巴着眼睛，有些结巴地说：“我家.....就在前面啊，嘿嘿....."  
“嗯？”银时并没有撒谎，此时土方注意到那门上的金属铭牌。

丰元记？这宅邸很大的样子……难道是财税厅那个丰元记総一郎大人家吗.......?

还在震惊之中，突然有人打开了大门，日本刀的寒光令他立刻警觉起来。那把尖刀从门中间刺出来，正朝着银时的腰部——  
说时迟那时快，土方情急之下一把将银时推开，手中的村麻纱水平方向砍了过去。

“啊！呜呜.....啊！“  
伴随着一声惨叫和刀摔落在地上的声音，土方连忙上前一看，一个中年男人左臂中刀，血流如注，整个人躺在地上抽搐着。他和呆呆地站在一旁的银时对视着，对眼前的是事情显得有些不知所措。

“大人！大人！”   
院子里一阵喧闹声，不到一分钟灯火通明，人们各个房间冲了出来。

“真选组......副长？！你为什么要刺伤我们大人！”一个男青年来不及系好衣服的腰带，扑到倒在地上那人的身边怒吼道。

“喂，土方君，这下你可麻烦了。这家是丰元纪総一郎大人的私宅哦。”银时叹了口气，有些遗憾地说，“最好还是先送大人去医院吧！要是让他流血致死了的话，土方——！”

“你闭嘴！”土方烦躁地打断他。

“那......那我可以走了吧！”银时小声说道。  
“你不能走！”那个男青年让仆人们联系救护车，几步冲到银时的面前，拉住他的衣袖厉声说道：“在事情没有说清楚之前，你们两个都必须要去警察局说清楚！”

“警察局？那家伙就是警察，有什么要说的现在就说啊！”银时嚷道，“土方，你倒是说句话啊！”

“这次是真的麻烦了.......”土方望着他，用眼神告诉银时暴风雨即将来临。他颤抖着双手点了支烟低声说，“等会儿你跟我去警察局给我作证吧！”  
“作证？你们两个都有刺伤大人的嫌疑！谁也别想躲掉！”男青年歇斯底里地吼着，

“诶——！！”和男青年那凶狠的眼神对视着的时候，银时难以置信地叫了起来。

半小时过后，坂田银时和土方十四郎被后面跟来的冲田总悟带回了真选组。在门口看到松平片栗虎的车，土方心里”咯噔“一声，他小声给银时提醒道：“等会儿不要乱说话！”

银时看着他愁眉紧锁，深深感觉到今天的事情很不简单，默默地跟在他的后面走进了真选组的院子。

虽然是夜里快12点了，但是整个屯所灯火通明。大堂里的正座上，松平老爹叼着雪茄坐在靠背椅上，近藤勋站在他的身后，右边坐了三个穿西装人，桌子上摆着公文包，每个人面色凝重地望着大门方向。  
“局长大人，我已经把刺伤丰元记大人的嫌疑犯带回来了。”冲田总悟朝上司行礼之后便退到一边。 

“十四，先说说吧！到底是怎么回事？丰元记可是财税厅的老大，该怎么说你可要想清楚。”松平的语气很严厉。半夜把他从被窝惊动起来，火大也是必然的。

土方顿了一下，把事情的前因后果说了一遍。在这过程中，右边坐着的那三个穿西装的人不停地记录着。大概是律师吧......他暗暗思付着，那几个人看他的眼神相当冷酷，可以说充满了敌意。

“冲田君和杉原君，你们可逮捕到其他疑犯到案吗？”听完土方的讲述，松平不置可否，又向两位队长讯问道。

“对不起，没有。现场和我们交手的疑犯，都好像是服了药的忍者，我们不是他们的对手。”冲田答道。

松平抽了口烟，思付了片刻说：“听听他的律师们怎么说吧！”


	3. 第3页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

“呃......我能插个嘴吗？”坂田银时突然说道，“既然对方请来了律师，我们也有叫律师权利的吧！”

土方吃惊地看了他一眼，松平也愣了一下，就像是刚刚才发现他这个人一样：“这个是......坂田银时吧！你的事情等一会儿再说。”

“我说，刚才你们也听到了，土方刺伤丰元记大人的时候，我只是回家路过而已，没道理我也要被扣押在这里——！呃！”

银时顿时闭了嘴，因为松平黑黝黝的枪口对准了他的脑袋。  
“你们几个，可以开始了。”松平将手枪丢在桌子上低声说道，那三个人脸色苍白，显然被他的气势吓到了。

“土方先生，我是丰元记大人的律师顾问三宅浩史。大人现在正在医院接受治疗，你的刀割伤了他的动脉，失血量达到400毫升。具体情况陪同去医院的前田，已经问过大人了。他说是听到门外有喧闹声，刚打开门便看到了那边站着的......坂田先生，以为是刺客就拔刀刺了过去，但是没想到土方先生竟然为了保护银时，将他刺伤了。你对上述可有什么要解释的吗？”坐在左边第一个男人先开口陈述道。

不知道该怎么回答。  
真选组在场的人，也就是今晚上参加行动的人全部将视线注视在土方十四郎的身上。律师所讲的都是事实，然而语言的威力就在于，说话的语气和顺序都会影响到听话人的理解。而刚才那段话讲述的就好像是土方和银时的一起去刺杀丰元记，当然也可以理解为土方为了掩护（掩饰）银时的行动刺伤了大人。

“我追踪犯人到了大人的宅子前，碰巧遇到了坂田银时，正要闯进去的时候，大人的刀先刺了出来，我以为是犯人，所以就推开了银时。并不是为了保护银时，这一点不要混淆概念。”土方谨慎地解释着，说到玩文字游戏，他自知绝不是这些人的对手。

“我说律师，既然以为我是犯人，但实际上我不是犯人，那么应该没我什么事对吧？”银时皱着眉头抗议道。

律师们翻看着资料，嘀嘀咕咕地说着什么，几分钟后，第二个律师说：“确是这样没错，但是......”

“但是什么？我在那条巷道尽头的小春酒馆喝了几杯，穿过巷子再向北走50米就到我家万事屋了。喂，我回家而已，遇到这个倒霉警察我也没想到的啊！是他刺伤了大人，又不是我！不相信你们可以去查啊！啊，那个栗色头发的小哥，叫冲田的，你知道的吧！”

“银时，你！”土方的心猛然一沉，怒不可遏地瞪着银时，而对方却一副无所谓的样子和那几乎要迸出火的视线对峙着。

近藤伏在松平耳边说了几句，大概是关于银时的话真实性。松平弹掉烟灰，微微地点了点头。

“坂田银时，今天你先回去吧！但是我们可能会随时找你回来问话。”近藤挥了挥手，示意站在门边的队员将他带出去。

哼。银时走在大门口的时候，意义不明地冷哼了一声，转身看了土方一眼，那表情十分复杂。

土方和他对视仅仅两秒，根本没有理解到他的意思。他微张着嘴，内心不可否认地很失望，他没想到银时竟然会在急于和他撇清关系。但是律师们根本没有给他时间思考其他。

“真选组行动之前都是进行过情报收集和严格的行动计划的，但是为什么会追击到大人的府邸？大人和夫人孩子都睡得很好，仆人们也说没有发现有人潜入。这和你的供词很不一致。关于这一点，你有什么要说的吗？”

“哼！真像是上了法庭一样诶，我说律师大人们，站在你们面前的可是我们的副长，请注意你问话的方式！”实在看不下去的是站在一旁的冲田总悟，他没好气地继续说：“我们行动当然是有计划的，但是贼也不会乖乖等着我们去抓吧！既然要追赶那就不知道会跑到哪个地方去啊。那条巷子我去看过了，黑漆漆的，谁能看得清楚？”

冲田总悟瞪着那几个人的眼神相当可怕，而站在周围真选组的成员们几乎是要扑上去的架势。土方环视了一下四周，从口袋里掏出一只烟，淡然地吐了个烟圈淡淡地说：“真选组为维护幕府政权存在，为守护江户城安定而存在。我的每一个行动都是为了这个目的，如果你们一定要怀疑我今晚上出现在丰元记大人宅邸的原因和刺伤大人并非故意，就请拿出足够的证据吧！”

“松平大人，您看该怎么处理？”三宅浩史望着警察部的最高长官，那神情却丝毫不惧怕，甚至有点威胁的意味。

“近藤，先把十四关起来吧！”

“是。永仓，把带到禁闭室吧。”近藤的声音有些无力，但是他还是感激松平给了十四一个可以回旋的余地。

那些人虽然嘴上十分嚣张，一时半刻却也那土方没有办法，全部怏怏地离开了，

松平站了起来， 把手枪放回枪套：“你们这帮臭小子，一天都不消停，就是要扰了老爹我的好梦吗？”当他走到土方的身边时，语重心长地说：“十四，丰元记那个老狐狸不是省油的灯，为了真选组你可能会受些委屈。”

“明白了。今天谢谢您。”土方朝上司深鞠了一躬。  
“坂田，出现在那里真的是意外吗？”松平突然问道。  
“真的是意外。”  
松平看到土方坚信不疑的眼神，迟疑了片刻最后微微地点了点头便离开了。

稀里糊涂地带到了真选组，又接受了一场稀里糊涂的询问，回到家的时候已经1点多了，神乐和定春早就睡觉了。经过这一场折腾，坂田银时已毫无睡意，他站在窗前，重新将今晚上的事情捋了一遍。

刚才的事情，土方会怪我吧？

土方瞪着他的那一瞬，心里还是很不好受的。银时苦笑了一下，他从来都不是个怕事的人，今天却急于把干系撇得干干净净。

总不能两个人都被下狱吧！至少得有一人能在外面继续调查才有可能翻身，这是最初的考虑。然而当银时注意到松平那犀利的眼神一直在自己和土方脸上徘徊的时候，他立刻意识到如果让这个人知道他和土方关系非同一般，只会让土方陷入更不利的境地。

既然都遇到这样的事情了，我总得要做点什么吧.....

也不知道是幸还是不幸，和丰元记総一郎的宅邸仅仅两条街之隔。在这之前，银时从没注意到这么近的距离竟然住着幕府的达官显贵。现如今看来，离得这么近倒是便利了不少。

下午还拥抱着的男人，晚上眼睁睁地看着他身陷险境。如果这样还能睡得着，那就不是他坂田银时了。 

望着远方天空中的上弦月，他握紧了腰间的洞爷湖。

被自己的弟兄们从禁闭室带到近藤平日办公的地方，对土方十四郎来说还是第一次。昨夜里几乎没有睡，他反复思考着的并不是如何脱身，而是追踪的犯人到底去了哪里。土方从来不会为莫须有的冤枉感到恐慌，他坚信自己做的事是正确的。所以，在站到近藤勋的面前时，他才不会感到愧疚。

“我的烟抽完了，谁给我支烟？”他显得异常平静。  
“副长！烟.....烟来了！”

走廊里传来急促地脚步声，伴随着剧烈的喘息声，有人冲了进来。只见山崎退满头大汗气喘吁吁，双手捧着一盒香烟递到土方的面前。

“山崎你先出去吧！”双手抱拳的近藤勋自土方进来就没有抬起眼睑，一种不安的气氛在屋内弥漫着。  
“但是副长他——”山崎忍不住叫道。

土方展开左臂，制止了他替自己抱屈，扯着嘴角露出了一个很奇怪的微笑：“别说了，山崎！香烟，谢谢咯！”

大家识趣地散去，还顺带着关上了房门。近藤一脸悲怆地注视着土方，似乎很难开口。土方带着手铐，却不影响他吞吐香烟，他故作轻松地问道：“直接说吧，近藤。上面决定怎么处罚我？快说吧！”

近藤慢慢地走过来，帮他把手铐打开，无比艰难地开口说：“丰元记大人对昨晚上的事情不依不饶，说一定要追究，惊动了将军阁下。松平局长已经尽力争取了，还是......”  
“什么？”土方很少见到近藤这样为难，沉下脸追问道。

”停职不留任，3个月内如果没大的过错，回到真选组......从基层做起。”近藤几乎是呻吟着才宣布完决定。

“不留任的意思......是？”土方嘴唇颤抖了一下。  
“ 不能留在真选组。”近藤抬起眼，那深陷的眼眶里似乎有泪水。

土方愣住了。  
香烟的烟灰掉落在手背上都没有察觉，他呆呆地望着近藤，失神地转过身朝门外走去。


	4. 第4页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 

“十四！”近藤一把拉住他的胳膊，塞了一把钥匙在他手里。“十四，你听我说！我在镇子上给你找了个住处。”  
“.......”

“你听我说！这只是暂时的。你可是我们真选组的鬼副长，怎么能少了你呢？”近藤的话掷地有声，充满血丝的眼睛坚定地看着土方。

“知道了。”土方苦笑了一下，“出去了我还更自由一点。老大，你别露出这种表情，我们这些人可都指望着你的哦。”

说完之后，就往宿舍走去，想要去取一些必要的换洗衣服，忽然发现门口站了好几个人。其中以山崎的表情最为难看，他那几乎要哭出来的样子令土方的心情更加郁闷了：“喂！你们几个，老子又不是要去死，一个个哭丧着脸是要做什么！全部滚蛋！”

“副长！以后你要照顾好自己啊！”山崎退关切地说。  
嘁！没有我在这里你们日子不是更好过吗？土方皱着眉头一把推开围在门口的人，刚刚进到房间里，发现一个正在帮他打包行李的人。

“总悟！！谁让你擅自动我的东西！”发现自己的衣服和被盖居然已经打包好了，扑过去一把将总悟推开一边骂着。

拿着少得可怜的一点行李，在众人的注视下走出寝室，土方突然产生的悲凉感游走全身，手脚都变得冰冷起来。正在他奇怪那个小恶魔怎么会放过损他的这个机会时，背后响起了总悟幸灾乐祸的声音。

“土方，你终于从副长的位置上滚下来了。”  
“少得意，我下来未必就是你上去。”土方不屑地回应道。

“真选组能担当副长的，不是你就是我。如果我上不去，那就只有空着了。”

“总之你们好好干吧！我这一趟被停职，搞不好就再也回不来了。”

“你要是这样想的话，副长的位子我可就再也不会还给你喽。”总悟眨巴这眼睛，望着土方后背的视线几乎要在衣服上烧出几个窟窿。

“哼！随便！”  
土方头也没有回地走出了真选组的大门，身后传来山崎退凄惨的呼唤声。

已经是中午12点了，坂田银时依然在酣睡，房间内窗帘紧闭遮住了外面的阳光普照。倒不是因为他赖床，而是因为他彻夜未眠，早上7点左右才回到房间。会客厅，也就是万事屋的办公区域，神乐正在逗定春玩闹。那巨大的肉垫在地板上发出一阵阵强烈的振动，这种6级地震般的玩闹，对神乐和定春都是每天必要的活动。

咚！  
神乐正玩得开心，忽然有个宝特瓶从银时的寝室砸了过来，定春条件反射地挑起来接住了，只见银时穿着睡衣睡眼惺忪地瞪着神乐：“你们两个给我安静一点！”

“晚上不知道又做了什么见不得人的事。”神乐趴在定春的身上阴阳怪气地说，“就是因为有你这样的老板所以这么久都没有什么生意上门。”

“吵死了！我这样的老板养活你们两个，稍微有点感恩之心的话就给我出去闹！”被人吵醒的心情真是糟透了，他烦躁地抓着脑袋上的银色卷发，正要转身进屋继续睡觉的时候，楼下传来了两个人的脚步声。

“银桑，我在歌舞町镇上京二町目看到土方先生了。”新八首先开口道。  
“这真是个绝好的机会，没想到幕府竟然会帮我解决了这个难题。银时，我们如果现在动手，一定会成功。”

银时振作起困倦的精神，目光在这两人的脸上来回移动：“呐，你们两个人为什么会一起到我这里来。新八，和假发？”

“我看到桂先生好像正在跟踪土方，跟他打了招呼，他就......跟着我到万事屋来了。”志村新八似乎有些尴尬，从银时的表情已经看出他并不欢迎假发的到来。

桂小太郎的样子看起来比以前更加慷慨激昂，看样子是发生了什么不得了的事情。银时清了清嗓子，双手抱拳靠在沙发上：“假发，你为什么跟踪土方？”

“不是假发，是桂！”桂立刻纠正道。

“银桑，土方先生像是......被开除了。”新八咬住嘴唇，难过地开口。

“骗人的吧！为什么不是那个小混蛋没有被开除啊！”神乐吃了一惊，忍不住插嘴。

“怎么样，银时，既然土方已经不在真选组了，你可以考虑一下了吧！”桂继续说道。

“都他妈地给我闭嘴！”

银时大声吼了一声，顿时大家都安静下来。首先对神乐说：“你，马上带着定春出去！天不黑不要回来！”

“为什么？！”神乐不满地抗议着。   
“因为我是老板。”银时紧接着瞪着新八：“你，回家去。我现在要睡觉。”

“我们去你房间谈吧！”桂站起身来就进银时的房间。  
大概是银时的脸色很吓人，两个孩子带着定春很快离开了。

银时回到房间后，根本无视坐在墙边的桂，把被子蒙住脑袋，只留下一团乱哄哄的银色卷发露在枕头上。  
“银时，继续逃避不是你的性格，是时候做决定了吧！”

“.......”  
“土方这个心腹大患一旦被去除，真选组根本不足为虑。这世界上再没有能阻止我们的人了，所以——！”桂端坐着，视线一刻也没有从那银色卷发移开。

银时突然坐了起来，黑着张脸冷冷地说：“假发你听清楚，如果你敢动他，我一样会杀了你。”

“呃......”光线并不好的房间里也能看到银时血红的眼睛杀气腾腾，桂也吓了一跳：“你在说什么啊，刚才我发现有杀手模样的人跟着他，想看看是谁帮我们除掉着个心腹大患。”

“在哪里？”  
“什么？”  
� “土方人在哪里！”

“上井二町目，好像是.......在平仓食店的楼上暂时住下了。”桂想了想答道，看到银时已经开始换衣服了，他不解地问：”喂！银时，你要干什么去？我们的事情还没有谈完！”

“你要说什么我很清楚。”银时快速地将那最喜欢的团云长衫穿好，从枕头下面把洞爷湖拿出来挂在腰间，非常认真地看着他：“自从搬到这里以后，我就没想过那些事。我现在要出去了，你要留下来喝茶看电视也可以，现在就去杀了将军也无所谓，别拉着我，再见。”

桂半张着嘴看着匆匆出门的银时，对他的态度很是震惊：那个叫土方的警察，对他这么重要吗？不会吧.......桂捋了一下头发，慢慢地站起来。他无奈地笑了一下感慨道：他有许多事情该做却没有做，而我有许多事想做却做不了，银时本身就是一只野兽，却过着家猫一样的生活。然而除了攘夷大业之外，我也有不能舍弃的东西，那就是和坂田银时的友情啊！

“老板，来碗乌冬面。”  
土方十四郎将村麻纱放在凳子旁边，准备就在楼下随便对付一下午餐。这家店以前也偶尔光顾，只是如今吃饭的心情和从前大不相同了：土方准备把这里当做临时食堂。在等待老板煮面的这段时间，他掏出支烟正准备点上，一个男服务员端了一盘小菜上来：“为了不影响别的客人用餐，都是禁止在室内吸烟的，非常抱歉！”

只得无奈地放下打火机，这时候从店铺的内室走出来一个二十岁左右的姑娘，微笑着对服务员说：“没关系哟，如果是他的话。”

“土方先生，请随意吧！”姑娘在桌子的对面坐下，一双黑亮的眸子看得土方有些局促。

这个俨然老板娘一样的姑娘，长得很俊俏，浅蓝色的和服紧紧地束着白色绣着兰花的腰带，和眼睛一样黑亮的头发梳得一丝不苟。白玉般耳垂上带着小巧的珍珠耳钉，脸上未着粉黛，淡红色的嘴唇显得她清纯可爱，姑娘端起餐桌上的茶壶给土方斟茶的时候，他看到那双手纤细修长涂着淡粉色的指甲油。

“这家店的老板不是你吧？”土方按下了姑娘端起的茶水，警觉地问道。

“老板是我爸爸。土方先生，你不记得我了吗？”她莞尔一笑，将和服左边的领子轻轻掀开，露出锁骨处一片的雪白的皮肤。

土方一惊，立刻撇开目光：“喂！你干什么！” 

“一年前天人和攘夷志士在这条街上发生战斗，有个天人抓了我做人质，是您从后面制服了那个天人，把我解救出来的啊！他的刀在我脖子这里留下了一道4厘米的刀疤。您.....已经不记得了.....是吗？”那女孩将衣服整理好，有些失望地低下头浅笑着。

“你是......纱希？平仓纱希？”土方再次仔细看着她，想起了当时情景，店老板一直喊着纱希，原来她就是老板女儿。


	5. 第5页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

平仓纱希微微地点点头：“我在长崎外婆家待了一阵子，前几天才回来的。”当她看到土方点烟的手背上一道伤口还在渗血的时候，脸色大变：“您这是怎么弄的，我去给你找药！”还没等土方拒绝，她快步走进内室去了。

几分钟后，提着一个小的急救箱出来走到土方身边坐下，不由分说抓起他的手用碘酒轻轻擦拭着。

女孩温润的手指和淡淡的体香，令土方十四郎有些窘迫，不得不移开视线的他脑海里竟然浮现出银时的大手抚摸自己身体时候的感觉，心头如同滚过一阵惊雷。

“老板，一份豪华超大份的乌冬面！”进来的银发男人扯着嗓子点单，顺手将洞爷湖丢在桌子上。

这声音土方再熟悉不过了，他猛地缩回手，非常歉意地说：“平仓小姐，谢谢你！还是我自己来吧！”女孩有些不知所措，这时内室传来老板的声音，她轻轻说了声对不起快步离开了。

“这是你点的面。”老板满脸堆着笑端着托盘走过来了，放下面向土方鞠了一躬：“一直没有机会感谢您救了我的女儿，这碗面就当是我请客！请不要客气！”  
“诶？救您女儿是警察的责任，请您不要这样！我会付钱的。”土方连忙解释道。  
�  
”嘁！难得老板请客，你就接受吧！再说你还装什么装，都已经被开除的人了，什么警察的责任啊！”

刚刚走进来的银发男人正是坂田银时，他此刻单手撑在桌子上，另一只手旁若无人地掏着耳朵，那面无表情的脸上分明写着幸灾乐祸，那双死鱼眼盯着土方的脸由红转白似乎相当得意。

“被.....开除了？土方先生？”店老板不敢相信地看着他。  
“啊啊，是的哦！但是这和你没有关系吧！”土方十四郎将最后一口烟吸尽后，从口袋里掏出一个瓶子，朝那碗面上挤了分量十足的蛋黄酱，然后开始搅拌，看到这一切的老板艰难地吞了下口水。

“是吗......跟我没关系呢。哎呀.....看来开除这件事丝毫没有影响你的胃口嘛！那种黄啦吧唧的东西，光看着就让人恶心，啧啧啧！有这么奇怪的嗜好，真是难为看着你吃饭的人了！”银时挑着眉毛继续说道，话语间充满了挑衅。

土方没有理他，大口地吃着面。  
这种程度的争吵，在银时和土方之间司空见惯，搁在平时土方一定会放下手里的事情和他直接杠起来。但是现在的土方心神俱疲，虽然不知道为什么银时会突然出现在这里，实在是没有心情和他斗嘴。

豪华版的乌冬面很快端上来了，银时却食欲全无。   
土方就坐在隔着一张桌子的地方，大V刘海下眉头紧锁，根本连看都没看他一眼。银时放下筷子，继续说道：“难得人家的美意，你干嘛要拒绝啊！好好和人家相处啊，以后啊，说不定就不用过这种刀口舔血的生活了！”

啪！  
土方将筷子用力扣在桌子上，铁青着脸径直走了过来，银时还没来得及反应就被土方揪住领口一把拽起来，钴蓝色的眼睛瞪着他：“银时，你刚才说的话是什么意思？”

“呵呵，你说呢？”银时微笑着，毫不介意对方粗重的呼吸喷到他的脸上。  
“是吗？如果是你所愿的话。”土方脸上浮现出自虐式的笑容，看起来相当恐怖。

但是银时的笑容却突然凝固了。  
”现在能告诉我，是什么人要杀你了吗？”从刚才他走过来的动作可以看出，土方并没有受伤，但是刀柄和手背上都有血，便服的肩膀上也有新的裂痕，明显是不久前战斗过。

土方先是愣了一下，慢慢松开手无所谓地说：“从前我在真选组的时候，想杀我的人就多得很呢，现在从真选组出来了，有人想来寻仇也正常的吧！我这条命，有本事随时都可以来取。”

“你就住在楼上的吗？”  
“嗯，近藤帮我找到地方。”  
“唔......？”银时意义不明地看着他俊美的侧脸。  
“混蛋！你又在打什么坏主意？！”

“带我上去看看。”  
“诶？”土方愣了一下，刚想拒绝就被银时抓着手腕拖了出去，留下了桌子上的餐费和还没有动过的面条。

“大白天的你......！”刚刚推开房间的滑门，土方就被按倒墙上，银时紧紧地搂住他的要开始亲吻起来，舌尖温柔的撩拨，黏腻地吮吸着对方口腔里的津液，直到感到怀里的人呼吸都有些困难了，用力将他推开。  
银时看着他泛起红晕的脸，笑了一下：“不生气吗？昨天我说的那些话。”

“生气？你说的是事实。”土方轻声哼了一声，认真地说道：” 坂田，你最近不要来找我了。”

银时思考了片刻，答道：”好啊。”  
“丰元记大人的势力很大，我的事情近藤会想办法解决，你不要搅和进来——喂！”  
“别动。”  
银时忽然从背后抱住他，滚烫的呼吸喷在脖子里很痒，土方只得缩起脖子。

男人的话语犹如魔咒，土方顿时浑身僵硬起来，声音都有些颤抖：“银时，今天不行，真的不行！”

“那姑娘喜欢你。”  
“你胡说什么！”

昨天承欢已经要虚脱的身体，对银时的撩拨感到恐惧。银时看着他的耳根都红了，忍不住轻轻地咬了一下，引起一阵轻颤。银时在他耳边呢喃道：“不让我来找你的话，今天就让我摸一下。”

我根本没有拒绝的余地吧.......

土方紧紧抓住他的手腕依然没能阻止银时探索的脚步，胸口的乳尖被很细致地揉搓着，甚至有些疼痛感了，银时的手才向下划去。磨人的手法，熟练地抚弄着土方的敏感带，一点点地挤弄着着。此时的他被银时的抱腿上，所有的感官都围绕着他的手指在舞动。跳动着的侧颈动脉，被银时的舌头舔弄了一下，他忍不住发出声音。

嗯.....啊！  
我的身体竟然变成.....了这样吗......

快感堆积，变成了无止境的焦虑。土方知道银时正看着他，紧紧咬住嘴唇，似乎在做最后的抵抗，银时掏出手帕包裹住那个膨胀的部位，毫不怜惜地加快了手中的动作。突然，结实的腹部用力挺起，奔腾的思绪终于回到了原点。

“你真好看。”银时扳过他的头亲吻着。  
“什么......”土方的眼睛里噙着泪水，那眸子里如一片海洋般波光粼粼，然而他的表情却写满了不甘心。

“你高潮时候的样子.....真好看。”银时抬起下巴，唇边翘起。  
“哈.....？你这个混蛋去死吧！”

伴随着银时发出的一声惨叫，脸上被重重地打了一拳。

好不容易平静下来，银时望着他一脸认真地说道：“既然是被开除了，就暂时好好在这里休息。丰元记的事我去查吧，反正都是个疑似攘夷志士了，不怕再多上几条罪名。”

“少他妈胡说！谁被开除了！”土方刚刚把烟点燃，又被戳到痛处的他狠狠地瞪着银时。  
“停职和开除差不多意思吧！”银时抓着脑袋说道。  
“没什么事的话就快滚吧！”

这时候，楼下突然传来一阵喧闹声，还有人群惊恐地尖叫声。银时和土方立刻打开窗户向下望去：是两个忍着打扮的人手持着日本刀和一个穿着日式便服的长发男人正在打斗，一个白色的不明生物，抱着一堆看不清是什么的东西快速地朝这边跑过来。

“哼！真是踏破铁鞋无觅处啊，桂消失了小半年，居然在这里被我找到了。”土方兴奋地看着楼下的激战，缓缓地从腰间抽出佩刀，准备从窗户里直接跳出去的时候，银时突然抓住了他的胳膊。

“你等一下！土方，你现在已经不是警察了。”  
“.......”土方紧咬着牙齿，语塞了。  
银时朝楼下望了一眼，“还是让我来吧！”饶有兴致地说着，便从窗户上跳出去，顺着一楼的屋檐跳到了地面上。

这家伙到底.......  
眼看着坂田银时和桂小太郎背靠背站着，立刻加入了战斗。和他们对战的忍者挥刀的力道大得惊人，步步紧逼，面对银时和桂的反击一点也没有退让的意思，土方轻轻地弹了一下烟灰，陷入了沉思。

“假发！谁让你跟上来的！”银时一边忙着应付忍者的攻击，一面骂道：“可恶！这些人怎么像是僵尸一样怎么打都没有反应！”

“谁跟着你！我和伊丽莎白约好在附近碰面，这两个人突然就扑过来了！”桂的刀法其实也跟厉害的，而且躲避攻击相当灵活，但对手力气太大，每一次刀锋碰撞手腕都产生一种刺痛。


	6. 第6页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

说时迟那是快，那个叫做伊丽莎白的奇怪生物撞开了黑衣忍者，拉起桂就往外跑，还朝身后丢了几个圆球，银时还没有反应过来就听见一阵“噼里啪啦”，那些圆球发出爆竹的声音还放射出强烈的白色，刺鼻的气味瞬间散发开来。

原来是闪光弹和催泪弹。  
银时捂住口鼻却还是眼泪鼻涕直流，然而对手们却像是丝毫不受影响地举起手里的刀朝他砍过来，奋力举起手中的洞爷湖挡住了二人的攻击。

好重......银时感觉到了不同于寻常人的力道，正在想对策的时候，忽然远处一阵哨声，这两个人同时停下了动作，而是朝街道的另一边急速奔跑过去，不一会儿便消失在道路的尽头。

“假发！假发？”银时此刻非常火大，自己明明是跳下来救桂的，而那家伙却逃跑的不见踪影。他还真是擅长逃走呢......银时不悦地皱起眉头，抬头看向那二楼的窗户时，土方嘴里叼着烟，靠在窗框上冷冷地看着下面的情况。  
银时正想开口的时候，土方和他对视了几秒后，慢慢地合上了窗户。

现在正是晚秋，夜里的风凉飕飕的。准确的说，坂田银时的身体基本要冷透了，因为他趴在屋脊上一动不动一个多小时了。一连好几天他趴在自己的屋顶，举着望远镜盯着仅仅隔一百多米那边的丰元记的宅邸，角度正好而且不会引起怀疑。但那毕竟是幕府的重要幕僚，一直不停地有人进出，实在看不出有什么奇怪。

十点多种了，丰元记家的大门关上了。银时也看得眼睛发酸，他暗暗地想：既然没发现什么，干脆夜里直接潜进去看看吧！正想放下望远镜休息一会儿的时候，脑袋上被猛打了一拳，顿时眼冒金星。

“银酱这个大变态！”原来是神乐也跟着上来了，她一把将望远镜夺过来，骂道：“又在这里偷窥谁家呢！”  
本来也冷得够呛，银时只好跟着回到房间里。谁知道一进屋，发现桂正坐在小桌前喝茶。“假发你这个魂淡！还有脸又跑到我家里来！”银时气不打一处来，挥动着拳头就要砸过去。

“不是假发是桂！！咳咳，有一件非常重要的事情，是关于土方的，我觉得你会感兴趣。”桂一脸严肃的放下茶杯，面对银时的拳头眼睛都没有眨一下。

银时端坐在桂的对面，身上透着一种要杀人的气势，猩红色的眼睛死死地盯着他：“你要是敢说半句假话，我就把你从这儿扔出去。”

“土方潜入丰元记宅子里了。”  
诶？银时愣了一下，冷笑了一声地说：“不可能吧！呵呵，你是不是又在跟踪他？”  
“前几天在街上攻击我那伙人，你也觉得奇怪吧！”桂没有回答他的问题，而是岔开了话题。  
“你有什么发现就直接说吧！”

“那天伊丽莎白和我并没有走的很远，发现那两个人突然停止了攻击，就想跟去看看到底是什么人要杀我。”

根本不是要杀你的吧。银时心里嘀咕着，其实他觉得那两个人很有可能是来攻击土方的。  
“然后呢？”他有些不耐烦了。

“然后发现他们和丰元记的一个家臣碰了面，那个男人嘴里念叨着‘这个药根本不行嘛！’，打了个电话骂着‘你的货如果只是这种程度的话，我们是不会付钱’......忍者们则什么也没说就跟着他走了。”

“什么药啊？”神乐突然插嘴道。  
“不知道。”桂也显得很茫然，“但是那两个人忍者的样子真的很奇怪。”  
“唉，假发，你饶了我吧！麻烦你快点走吧！每次你来都不会有好事。”银时叹了口气，以他对桂的了解，对他的话只能信一半。

桂小太郎看着他不以为然的样子，只得起身准备离开，走到门口的时候他突然正色说：“银时，丰元记的宅子里可是好进不好出哦。”  
“但是土方先生为什么会被开除啊！银酱？”神乐剥了个橘子塞进嘴里，好奇地问道。

银时此刻根本听不见神乐说话，紧握着的双拳手心里沁出了汗水。

午夜时分，银时站在屋脊上俯视丰元记的宅子，偌大的院子里自10点多关门之后，在外面走动的人渐渐少了。房间的灯全部熄灭之后，院子里用来照明的石灯也调暗了亮度。或许是前几天大人受伤的事情，有两三个值夜的人每个半小时就会出来巡视一次。“那家伙真的潜进去了吗？”银时抓了抓脑袋，心存怀疑地嘟囔着：“让我不要去找他，自己就这么乱来的吗？”

银时猫着腰蹑手蹑脚地跳到丰元记院子的一侧屋顶，大约是厨房吧！他躲在屋顶的烟囱旁，瓦片还有些温度，下面大约还温着热水。待值夜的人从下面的门廊走过几分钟后，银时纵身一跃顺势滚入中间的花圃间，植物的勾刺在他身上各处留下刺痛的痕迹。

“嗯？那边好像有动静。”那两个人的脚步停下了。  
“喵——喵！”

银时急中生智学了两声猫叫，总算是蒙混过关。这个宅子里的人的确有古怪，但是应该从哪里入手，他却有些迷惑。这时候，厨房的门开了，走出来几个穿着忍者服饰的人，后面跟着一个男青年，正是那天从侧屋冲出来的那个人。

“水原、宫野，你们去把那个叫土方的警察处理掉。”  
“是！”  
“前田大人，医生如果回去的话，会泄露这里的事吧？”  
“哈哈哈！怎么可能让他回去？”

银时心里咯噔一声，难道还有人被囚禁在这里吗？  
“但是大人，杀掉警察的话，真选组——”  
被称作前田的男人瞪了一眼，说话的人立刻住了嘴。他无不担忧地说道：“那个警察很有可能看到了大人的脸，如果他想起来了，就有大麻烦了！”

“啊！！”厨房里传来一阵惨叫，前田等人立刻折返了回去。银时躲在花丛中一动不敢动，没想到自己直接闯进了最危险的地方。直到厨房门拉上之后，左右查看过认为安全了，他才敢走上去。

将脸凑近门缝，能看到里面有个男人被牢牢绑在柱子上，身上被刀子划了许多伤口，简直惨不忍睹。那人嘶吼着，却说不了话。有个中年男人身穿大褂，不停地哀求着：“这种药没有配比表，我没办法改变药性啊！时间上可以延长，但是没办法识别目标就没有意义啊！你放过我吧！”

“给你三天，让这些试验品有自我意识，提高耐药性至少要达到2小时以上。要是连这点做不到的话，你就再也见不到你的女儿。”前田不耐烦地拂开那名医生的手，下达了最后通牒。

“哇，真是禽兽不如啊！”银时忍不住低声骂了一句。  
“嗯？去看看！”前田警觉地朝门口看了一眼。

糟糕！  
这时候值夜的人正从另一个方向走过来，银时根本无法再躲进花丛中，他不由握紧洞爷湖，深吸了口气准备战斗。突然，从门廊一侧的房间里闪出一个忍者模样的人，银时还没有来得及举起木刀，对方一把拽过他的胳膊捂住他的嘴就拖进那个小房间里。

“值夜班真辛苦诶，好冷.....”  
“前田大人，是值夜的人路过而已。”忍者合上房门，向前田回复道。

这里看起来是个堆放食材的小库房。各种蔬菜肉类的气味令银时很不适，然而身后的人紧紧的抱着他，捂住他嘴的手过了好几分钟都没有放松。从紧贴着后背的胸膛传来剧烈的心跳，体温也高得吓人。银时抓住那人的手腕用力向后一甩，手背狠狠地撞在墙壁上，两个人就变成了面对面的姿势，他用大腿抵在那人的双腿间，立即就扭转被动的局面。

那双熟悉的眼睛，在黑暗中依然炯炯有神。  
遮住脸的面巾被扯了下来，那人压低声音呵斥道：“银时？你跑进来做什么？”

“那你又在这里做什么？”银时打量着他的夜行衣反问道，又往他身上凑近。  
“你....不要压得那么紧啊！”土方不自在地一把将他推开，“还是想想怎么离开吧！”  
“我装作小偷引开值夜的人，你趁乱赶紧走吧！”银时顺手将他的遮面巾扯了下来，给自己蒙住了脸。

“混蛋！你这是什么馊主意，被抓住的话——”土方立刻否决了。

“你觉得他们能抓住我吗？” 银时脸上露出一丝狡黠的笑容。


End file.
